The Third Speedster Generation
by Shamona-Celine
Summary: A mother and her daughter moved to Keystone City to get help. The daughter looks 15-years-old but she's actually just 8 years old who possessed sorcery and superspeed. What does this have to do with the Flash? FLx?


**The Third Speedster Generation**

**A mother and her daughter moved to Keystone City to get help. The daughter looks 15-years-old but she's actually just 8 years old who possessed sorcery and superspeed. What does this have to do with the Flash? FLx??**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League and the secret canon character, Ayan. But I own Emily East.**

* * *

**EM's POV**

"Hey, mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Why did we move here?" I asked her. Sometimes I wonder why my mom just won't let me in and tell me everything...

"We're here to get help," she told me.

"From who?"

She didn't answer.

We stopped at a red light and she took this opportunity to she brush back her long blond hair as her violet slitted eyes scrutinized the intersection. She's Ayan East.

And my father? Well, let's just say he left.

My name is Emily East, and I am eight years old. I look very much like my mom when she was a teenager, but I have half of my dad's genes. My hair is long and straight with the color of orange and my eyes were blue and slitted. My skin wasn't as pale as my mom is; I'm somewhat peach colored skin.

There's more though. The reason why we're getting help is because I'm fifteen...

I'm in a mind and body of a 15 year old...

And I was just born 8 years ago...

We moved here in Keystone City, Kansas to get 'help' and I'm not sure who's help since she won't tell me!

"Mom, please I wanna know," I begged.

She sighed. "No dear...I don't think you're ready yet"

"Ready yet? Look at me!" I yelled and I quickly backed off once she gave me the LOOK.

The light turned green and we continue the road down to our new apartment. It was a big complex apartment and condos in between other buildings but it didn't matter. We parked the car in its private parking lot.

We both got our luggage out of the car and then her phone rings...

Lovely...

She picked up her blackberry phone. "Hello? Jake, I told you not to call me! ...This better be important!"

Amazingly, mom works as a CEO in a market goods company called "East Side." Its rivals are Walmart, Target, and Ralphs. So far ES is on equal status with them and Mom's company almost caught up to Wayne Enterprise. Pretty slick, huh?

"-Those cereal boxes need to get there by tomorrow morning! ...You better fix it, or ELSE!" She hung up.

Huh. I really did get my temper from her.

Once we got in, there was a small lobby and a reception booth. An old lady was attending it.

She must be the boss.

My mom walked up to her and asked for the room key. She gave us the room key and we got into the elevator. I watched the meter that showed the number of floors we're in.

To me, everything around me is so slow yet my body is growing fast...maybe that's why... In my mind, everything moved so slow. I even witnessed a humming bird beating its wings so slowly. It's quite remarkable.

I developed so much patience over the years since I was forced to grow up to be compatible with my appearance.

I was not allowed to go to school because people would notice how fast I'm growing. My mom is homeschooling me.

Finally, for what felt like _hours_, we were on the 10th floor where I'm sure mom picked a very high status condo.

We got out of the elevator and headed down the hallway. We got to number 1013. She snapped her fingers instead of using the key in her pockets. The door opened...

My mom was a sorcerer, she told me that before she could only break things and hurt people with her powers, but over the years, she learned how to make it useful with everyday lives. She helps people discreetly thought by fixing a tire, or putting a bad guy to sleep, and people thought of it as pure dumb luck.

We got into the apartment and quickly I zipped past her to find my room...

Yes. I have super-speed just like the Flash, except that my aging body seems to have speed as well. Of course, I also have my mom's magic powers.

I found my room which was already decorated in red, black, and white. My mom had the condo ready before we moved in so everything was set except for my clothes.

I placed two of my luggage on the bed and opened them. I went over to my mirror closet and opened it.

I snapped my fingers which let out this orange spark between my thumb and my two forefingers.

For a moment, my clothes was covered with this red orange energy and when it died, it begun to lift and fold themselves as they head over to the drawers, placing neatly inside.

I watched this go on in just less than a minute. I was done and settled in.

I took out my laptop and began browsing online for clothes. Since I can barely go out, I shop online... quite sad, but I can buy anything as long as the budget's under 2,000 dollars a month. We have the money anyway.

I spent my time alone in my room for a long while until my mom called me.

"Emmy! I'm going to go grocery shopping! Anything you need?"

"Can you buy lots of chocolate chips?" I asked her. I get hungry all the time...and I eat a lot.

"Sure thing! Anything else?"

"No thank you!"

"Okay hun! I'll be back in an hour!" With that she left, and I have the whole apartment to myself.

I got off my laptop and zipped over to the kitchen and began gathering snacks. I got some chips and some soda then I ran to the living room.

Mom didn't want me to watch the news. She didn't want me to see the superheroes for some odd reason.

When she's not home, which was all the time, I would watch new of the Justice League.

I turned on the channel to Keystone News and watched...

* * *

**I think you all know who's the father of Emily...**

**But who's the mother? :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
